


13 Reasons Why - Tony Stark Edition

by heythereshipfreak



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-04-06 00:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19051822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: Year 2023, Before Tony died, he had gaev Rhodey a few parcels for the team, each parcel contains a letter and an Ipod, where he had recorded audios for them. Rhodey was incharge to give them their parcels, let's see what will happen?





	1. 1st. Steve Rogers

Steve walks in to the compound, he dumps his keys on the kitchen table, as he walked to the fridge to grab a drink, he pulls one of the juice bottles out, takes a sip of it, and closes the fridge door. He sighs as he leans over the counter. He took his phone out, and slides it unlock. He smiles when he sees the grinning photo of Tony.

“Hey Cap! I have a package for you!” Rhodey greets him as he walks into the kitchen, placing the box on the table.

“What’s that?” Steve said as he took the package and examine it. It wasn’t that heavy.

“I’m not sure, it seems everyone gets a package.” Rhodey said as he shrugs his shoulders.

“Alright, thanks Rhodes, I’m going to my room, see you.” Steve said, as he took the box and his keys.

“See you, also Bruce making dinner today.” Rhodey replies him, Steve nods and then waves goodbye.

As Steve got to his room, he took a seat on the bed and then unwraps the package, inside was a letter and iPod. He plugs in his earpiece, and reads the letter, it was Tony’s handwriting.

Dear Steve,  
When you get this note, it means I’m no longer here. I miss you Steve, I really do. The recordings on the iPod will explain things that I couldn’t explain to you at all. I’m sorry I had to leave, just know that, I will always love you, my love.  
Lots of love,  
Tony.

Steve sighs as he switched on the iPod, he lets it load for a while, then once all the files were ready, he puts on the earpiece, and lays down on the bed, he pressed play and closed his eyes.

“Hey there, it’s me Tony, Tony Stark. “Tony said, Steve clutch his bedsheet, god he missed Tony’s voice.

“If you’re hearing this, it means I’m no longer here, I’m sorry I had to leave you. I know I’m reckless, I know I’m unpredictable, I know I would have driven your crazy way too many times, but Steve listen, I love you, like a lot. Yes, we had one of the worst fights, and I wished and hoped that never happened. Here I am sitting in space, thinking of things to tell you, but all I can remember was our first date at Burger Kings, I remember how you came down to visit me at the lab, and you were begging me to bring you around New York, and I said sure thing, and we both got changed, and walks around New York, how I told you about the present, as you walked next to me, nodding once in a while, smiling at me, and hunny trust me that made my heart flutters, you made me the happiest.” Tony said, as he sighs a little. Steve grabs the pillow and covers his face, he wanted to cry, to scream, he too remembers their first date.

“ Hunny, remember the time we skated for the first time over winter, remember how you held onto my waist, as we skate around, even though I was bad at it, I remember how your strong arms around my waist, how you pulled me along, humming Christmas songs, you twirls me around, and when I’m about to fall, you held me close to you.” Tony sighs, “That was the first winter in many winters, that I felt the warmest, especially being in your arms. It was cold but yet being with you, felt like spring.”  
Steve wipes his tears, he wanted to stop the recording, it really hurts him how they weren’t in good terms for the past few years, but yet Tony only remembers the good memories.

“ Steve, I know you would want to stop this recording, please don’t, listen, all I can think about us is the good memories we both had, from our first date, to our first kiss, to our first Thanksgiving and Christmas together, the New Years kiss we had, years back. Our first official fight that we had, where we screamed at each other, where we throw words, we didn’t mean at all, and when we first make up after that fight, where you held me close in our bed, you kept whispering you’re sorry, kissing me softly. Let’s just say, after each fight, we grew stronger for each other, but hunny no matter how strong we get, I can’t be compared to your love for Bucky, he means the world to you. I hope when I’m gone, you will be happy with him.” Tony sobs on the recording.

“Hunny, I can’t love you as much as Bucky could, I couldn’t understand how stubborn you are, like how Bucky could, you would jump in front of a bullet for Bucky, while you would rather duck it, for me. There’s that different, between your lover, and your first love. No matter how hard I try, Steve, I’m never as good as Bucky.” Tony sighs.

“Hunny, you’re the best. Your way better than everyone, I was the blind one. I’m sorry.” Steve whispers.

“ I wish I could be better for you, I wish I could take everything back, and make you mine, I wish to see you once again, I wish to hold you again, I wish to kiss your soft lips again, I wish to hold your hands again, I wish to lay by your side again, I wish to sleep in your arms again, I wish to be yours again, Steven Grant Rogers.” Tony said.

“But here’s my goodbye, I wish you could stay healthy, your old man. Stay in trend your old man, take care of yourself, eat your meals, shave when necessary, go out and find love, find someone to love you, to take care of you. You deserve a life without me. I love you, Steven Grant Rogers.” Tony said, before the recording finally ends.

“I love you too, Anthony Edward Stark.” Steve said, as he took out the headphones, he sat up and covers his face with his palms, he cried, after months of keeping it inside, he cried his eyes out, his room was filled with loud sobs, he wanted to scream and he did, he screamed so loud, that Sam and Bucky ran into his room, both looking like a mess, they each sat beside him, Sam pulls Steve into a hug, cradling his head, while Bucky rubs his back, soothing him. All Steve could do that night, was cry his eyes out.


	2. 2nd. Bucky Barnes

Bucky walks out of the gym, more like stomped out of the gym, as Sam follows behind him, clearly frustrated too. Seriously, how could Sam do this to him, he just sets up a date for Bucky, even if Bucky was clearly in love with him.

“The fuck Bucks! You could have said no!” Sam said as he pulls Bucky’s arm, only for Bucky to pull away.

“Don’t fucking touch me! How could you set up a date for me!” Bucky said as he faced Sam.

“What the fuck! It was just a date, you’ve seen how that girl kept looking at you, dude, we get our daily smoothie from them. Why the fuck not?” Sam said, as he looks at Bucky.

“Are you just dumb or naïve? Samuel Thomas Wilson, we’ve spent 5 years in that bloody soul world, and yet you can’t figure me out?” Bucky fought back.

“What do you mean James!” Sam replies angrily, and only Sam was allowed to call him by his first name, because this dumb fuck is in love with him.

“Don’t make me go all Winter Soldier on you, have you forgotten, I can kill with one punch.” Bucky said, as he forms a fist with his hands.

“Then I fucking dare you! Why make a big fuss about a date, if you don’t want to, I can tell her?” Sam said.

“You’re just an oblivious bird, aren’t you?” Bucky sighs angrily.

“Fucking tell me what’s wrong, will you?” Sam asked.

“The only thing that is wrong is that you’re just dumb and can’t see that I’ve been in loved with you for so long, that I kept rejecting dates from her, from anyone actually. I have always had a crush on you, even before we got snapped and disappear, I have been in love with your stupid ass for so fucking long, that even Natasha would be rolling in her grave.” Bucky said, as he walks away. Sam just stood there frozen.

“The only reason why we’re sharing a room now, because I can’t be away from you, but you don’t get it, at all. You’re sleeping on the couch tonight!” Bucky shouted, before he got in the elevator.  
Bucky stomps to his bedroom, he slams the door shut, and just walks to his bed, where a package was left for him, the delicate handwriting of Tony Stark, he runs his fingers on the writing, he took a seat on the bed, he threads his fingers in his hair, he then places the package on his laps, and he unwraps it, there was an iPod and a note for him. He runs his fingers on the writing, he chokes on his tears as he reads it.

“To my dearest Barnes.  
Hey, it’s Tony, if you’re reading this, it means I’m gone, and I’m sorry to leave, there’s so many things I want to show you in New York, there’s so many things I want to say to you, there’s so many things I want to explain. There are so many things left unspoken for us, but I want you to hear this, and please take care of yourself Barnes.

Lots of love,  
Stark.”

Bucky sighs as he switches on the iPod, he inserts the headphones, and puts it on, he had to fumble a little bit before he could play the audios on it, he nearly cried when he heard Tony’s voice again.

“Hey there Buckaroo! How are you? I hope Steve is treating you well, if he doesn’t, I’m gonna come back and kick his ass for you. I know why you’re wondering, what the fuck am I listening to. I want to bring you down to memory lane, my friend. I remember that day Steve brought you back to the compound, he was grinning like a monkey, as you stood nervously next to him, I remember coming up to you, offering a handshake and pulled you into a hug, to make you feel welcome. I knew you felt uncomfortable, but the moment your body melt into my embrace, I knew this was going to turn out well. I remember the first mission that you joined us, I remember how awkward you felt being on this team, I watched as you and Natasha had a smooth conversation in Russian, while we had our team meeting.” Tony sighs. Bucky lays on his back, as he stares up to the ceiling.

“ You remember that first time you had to come down to my lab, you were scared, especially when you had fucked up your arm and you needed my help with it, I saw you fidget as you took a seat on the stool, as you watched me work on your arm, you had gave me the most nervous and yet reassuring smile. I remember holding your hands, as I work slowly with one hand, I remember how you smell that day, a mixture of blood, sweat and your shampoo, how your messy hair falls down your face, and how you keep pushing it back, you were so soft, how could be an assassin be this soft, I will never know.” Tony said.

“You remember the first movie night you joined us, as we watched Harry Potter that night, and how you got addicted to it, and would always mutter the spells under your breath, whenever someone annoys you. And how you always wanted a butter beer. Remember that day I brought you to the exhibition and you couldn’t stay in your seat through out the whole drive there. I watched as your run to each booth, getting something for yourself, from a Gryffindor scarf, to a Slytherin robe. You got yourself a warn, and even some treacle tarts and the chocolate toads, I’ve watched how your eyes widen as you saw all the Weasley’s pranks, and you were really excited when you get to take a photo with the cosplayer, and how you grabbed my arm and pulled me around the exhibits, the photos we took on the broom, and that freaking snitch you wanted to get so badly. I have never felt so happy, till that night, you hugged me before you went to bed, saying how much you loved me and how thankful you are.” Tony sighs. Bucky wipes his tears, as the memories floods into his mind.

“Remember that fight we had, about my parents. Yes it did broke my heart, that I chased you out of my house, I remember the pain in your eyes, the remorse on your face, I remember I was dumb and naïve, to have wanting to kill you, the anger was build up, while I was happy with Steve, he would always compare the both of us, he would always say you’re better. And the way how you look at him, it makes me jealous. But that very night, I lost two of my favourite human being, which I hate myself for. I wish for us to make amends before I die, but I guess I’ve lost that timing.” Tony said, his tone was saddening.

“Tony, I’ve always looked at Steve as my little brother, I would never take him away from you, that’s unfair and childish of me, I’m in love with Sammy.” Bucky sighs as he pulls a pillow to cover up his sobs.

“But then I realise one thing, the way you had looked at Sam was the way I looked at Steve. The way how you grin up to him every time he tells a joke, like you were proud of him, even if the joke was just stupid, I’ve talked to Natasha about it, and I realised I was overthinking shit, because you were in love with that bird instead of Steve. And I was just dumb, I lost two great people because of my ego. I’m sorry James, for blaming you, for hurting you, for not trusting you, I’m sorry for everything. I wish to turn back time, to have us back, our lab moments, our family movie time together, our stupid bonding session, hell I wish to be on mission with you again. I’m sorry James, things didn’t work out the way I wanted to.” Tony sobs.

“I love you James, and I hope from now on you can help me look after Steve, also I hope that Sam would realise how much you love him, because if he doesn’t, I’m gonna kick his stupid bird brain for you. Take care James, I hope to see you on the other side. I love you James Buchanan Barnes.” Tony said, before the recording ends. Bucky was a huge mess, he had got up from his bed, and walked to his closet, he took out a box, the things Tony had gotten him.

He held the sweatshirt Tony had given him, the Gryffindor Scarf that Tony had bought for him during the exhibition, he took out the photos they took all year round, he traced Tony smiles with his fingers, he looked at all of it, and he starts to sob, he didn’t realise his room door had slide open, Sam walks in, and sat behind him on the ground, Sam pulls him into a hug, reassuring him, rubbing his back, as Bucky looks up at him.

“I miss him, Sam! I really do.” Bucky sobs.

“Hush now Babe, everyone misses him too, but you have to stay strong, for us, for Steve, for me. Hunny I don’t like to see you crying, please.” Sam said, as he kisses Bucky’s forehead, as he held Bucky closer to him. As they sat there like that, they heard Steve screams from his room, right across from theirs. They got up and rushed to his room, its broke Bucky’s heart to see his best friend breaking down, he walks up to Steve, sitting by his side, as Sam cradles his head, Bucky rubs his back. That night all 3 of them cried for the man they miss the most, for Tony Stark.


	3. 3rd. Sam Wilson

After the argument in Bucky, Sam sighs and went back to the gym, what did Bucky meant that he was in love with him? I mean, yeah we teased, we flirts, we held each other when we sleep, when we watch movie, we would cuddle on the couch, I mean 5 years in the soul stone, they did get on each other’s nerve, but there were days Bucky had felt overwhelmed, that he would spend his days near Sam, the first time Bucky felt overwhelmed, he stood close to Sam, making small touches, like touching the back of his arm, or sitting close to him, which Sam was curious at first, but now it’s a habit, wherever Sam was, Bucky would be near him.

Sam sighs as he stood in front of his locker, he lays his head against it, Sam sighs even louder, how could he be that stupid, honestly? How could be so oblivious with all flirting and teasing, those cheek kisses, back hugs and even cuddles, best friend don’t do that shit. He shook his head and opens his locker, a parcel falls out, well it wasn’t there when he had prepared himself for his daily sparring session, he picks it up and opens it, a note and an iPod. He opens the note up, a tear had slip down his cheeks, he wipes it away with the back of his hands, he grabs his earpiece and plugs it in the iPod, as he reads the letter.

“Hey Falcon.  
How are you holding up? It’s Tony by the way, I wrote this for you, so you would listen to my audios that I’ve prepared for you. Honestly you are a good friend that I could ever asked for, even if you sided Steve during civil war, but yet Rhodey only had praises for you. I would have expected you to start dating Bucky by now, if you haven’t then you’re just dumb, really, that dude is a well-trained assassin but he can never hide his feelings for you, from me. Please makes him happy, and also take care of Steve for me.  
Lots of love,  
Tony.”

“Hey birdie, it’s Tony! How are you? I hope you’re doing great; I hope you’re with Bucky now, don’t make me come up from the dead, just to smack some sense into you, cause boy, I will. Sam, you’re not my first friend, neither my last. You had made being alive, seems fun. You had made those stupid heart breaks seems like a joke; you had made me happy ever since you walked into the compound. I remember seeing your stupid grin, as you greet me, as you firmly shook my hand, I wish to wipe that stupid grin off your face, but I rather not. You’re the sincerest friend I ever had. And I thank god for that” Tony started out

“Do you still remember the first time you joined us on mission, as you fly by me, I could see the nervousness in your face, also the excitement in your eyes, I remember you tried your best to cover me, but you know Iron Man is reckless, and only Steve could cover me. I remember how close you and Bucky had been, and when one of the Hydra agents actually punched him in the face, and you flew to him and kicked his face, I remember you said, “No one touches him, but me.” And Bucky had that stupid grin on his face. I remember Bucky coming into my lab, looking nervous, and he was like, “Stark, I need your help. How do I tell someone I like him?” , which I just told him to do just that, and that night I watched by the kitchen, as he tries to confess to you, and you just shrug it off, grabbing his head in a choke hold, knuckle his head, I watched as he pretends that he wasn’t hurt, and laughed it off. Sam, are you just dumb? That boy loves you so fucking much, so please don’t hurt his feelings.” Tony sighs. Sam took a seat on the bench, he places the iPod next to him, as he rests his head in his hands.

“Don’t blame yourself Sammy, Bucky is hard to understand but he’s nice, give him time. He truly is in love with you, I know cos I’ve been there. It hurts to see my best friend gets hurt, but I could still see your sincerity, you visited Rhodey secretly, don’t ask me how I knew it, but I knew it. You secretly update Steve about me, you’ve watched me for months, Sam, I might be oblivious to my feeling’s bout Steve, but I’m not dumb, I could still see you stalking me, brush up on your skills please. Or spent that time fucking Bucky or something.” Tony chuckles. Sam smiles.

“Don’t hurt the person you love, with your ego. If you like him, go ahead and talk to him. Don’t make him wait for something that might or might not happen between the both of you. Go chase your man, don’t make the same mistakes as I did. It’s 2023, I chose Pepper instead of Steve, but hunny if I was given a choice, I would have chosen Steve, again and again, but I put my ego first, and I had believed Pepper was the one. I had spent 5 years with her, having a kid together doesn’t make things better, I only stayed for Morgan, I had missed Steve way too much, sometimes I lay awake at night, hoping to see him again, to feel his warmth again, to hold him close again. Don’t make the same mistakes as I did. Go ahead chase your man, Bucky needs you.” Tony sighs. Sam just ends the whole audio, he stuffed it back into his locker, and went up to his room.

As he slides open the door, he heard sobbing, Bucky was seated on the floor, with the box of things that he kept in the closet, the things Tony had gotten him over the years, from a sweater, to Harry Potter merchandise. He walks behind Bucky, he sat on the floor, and he pulls Bucky into a hug, kissing the back of his head, rubbing his back, as Bucky turns to him, Sam just cradles his head, reassuring him.

“I miss him, Sam! I really do.” Bucky sobs in his arm, its broke Sam’s heart that Bucky was crying for Tony, they were pretty close years ago.

“Hush now Babe, everyone misses him too, but you have to stay strong, for us, for Steve, for me. Hunny I don’t like seeing you cry, please.” Sam said as he kisses Bucky’s forehead, as he held Bucky closer to him. They sat there for quite a while, they heard Steve screamed from his room, which was right across of theirs. They both got up and rushed to his room, Sam took the first step forward, he sat next to Steve, pulling his head to his chest, hugging him and rubbing his back, Bucky sat next to Steve, Sam signals him to rub Steve’s back, as their hands brushed a couple of times, Bucky smiles softly to Sam, as the three of them hugged each other, they cried that night, they cried for Tony Stark.


	4. 4th. Thor Odinson

Thor was wielding his storm breaker and Mjolnir around, he was practicing his throwing in the back yard, when Rhodey calls for him, handing him a package. As Thor held it close to him, shaking the content.

 

“Thor, stop, you might break anything inside.” Rhodey said, as he pulls Thor’s arms.

 

“But what is this Rhodey?” Thor asked as he looks at Rhodey, who sighs at him.

 

“Something that Tony left behind, he wanted you to listen to an audio, do you want me to play it for you?” Rhodey asked, as he pulls Thor to the nearest bench, pulling him to sit down.

 

“Sure, thing Rhodey, my friend. Is this what the Midgardian calls as an iPod?” Thor asked, Rhodey nods and switched it on, handing Thor the earpiece, as Thor puts on the earpiece, he smiles to Rhodey.

 

“Hey Pointbreak! It’s me, Anthony. I hope you know how to use this device, please don’t break it, it’s really expensive honey.” Tony voiced filled the earpiece.

 

“It’s Anthony.” Thor said, with a said smile, as he turns to Rhodey, who nods at him.

 

“When you hear this Thor, I’m no longer here. I’m just saying that I might be gone forever. And I’ll miss you, even if you asked me way too many stupid questions, I’m still willing to answer all of it, you’re amazing Thor, even if you’re big and annoying, you’re still my friend, my family. I have so many things to say about you, but all I can think of you, is you. I’ve watched you grow, from being a Prince of Asgard, to our God of Thunder. I’ve watched you grow to be such an amazing human being. And I’m proud of you, my friend.” Tony said, Thor smiles into the sky.

 

“The first time we met, when we had to fight together for Loki, and the tesseract, it amazes me how strong you are, and how much you’re willing to save your brother, to see that much love radiate from you, I liked that, I envy that the most. I had always wished someone would love me that way, and I found Steve. Remember that awkward moment you found me and Steve on the couch as we were making out, and your voice filled the room, and you had the stupid grin on your face when you said, hello there Son of Rogers, I see you enjoying some private moment with Son of Stark, I wish the both of you eternal happiness. I’ll see you both soon, goodbye now. Those words, made me blushed like crazy, but it felt good, but sadly me and Steve didn’t work out, but I’m glad we’re still friends.” Tony sighs, Thor looks down to his laced fingers, he felt sad, he missed his friend, his family.

 

“There’s so many things I want to tell you Thor, like how amazing your blue eyes are, how comfortable being in your arms are, how funny your random jokes are. And how comforting your presence are. Thor, I might not say this always but I love you and I appreciate you being here for me, especially when Steve had gone away on missions. You are an amazing Asgardian! I want to tell you everything I could, but it’s never the same as saying it in person. I know you would miss me, but please Thor, you have to stray strong, for the team, knowing Steve so well, he needs his time away from everything, could you please be the next one, to lead the group. I trust you Thor, I really do.” Tony sighs, Thor looks over at Rhodey, who smiles and nods at him, Thor pulls out the earpiece, not wanting to hear anymore.

 

“Is it true Rhodey? He wants me to lead the Avengers? But am I fit to do it?” Thor asked

 

“Thor, you can do this, I trust you. You can do this. You can lead us. We trust you.” Rhodey reassures him, putting a hand on his shoulders, and squeezing it lightly.


	5. 5th. Clint Barton

Clint sighs as he took off his helmet, and got off his Natasha old motorbike, he ruffles up his hair, and tightens his back pack, he walks into the compound, he places the helmet on the table in the garage, he stretched his sore muscles, and went up to the common level, but no one was there, he then went up to his and Natasha’s level, he sighs at the familiar scent of Natasha, he threads his fingers in his messy hair, he decided to walk to his room, instead of going to Nat’s. As he opens his room door, dumping his bag by the door, he walks to his bed, there was a package on it.

He took the package, running his fingers against the handwriting, Legolas was written. He knew who was the only one who called him that, he sighs and took a sit on his bed, he unwraps it and he sees a note and an iPod, he switches on the iPod, and reads the note.

 

Hey there Legolas, you miss me? I’m glad you’re back with your family now, I hope things will get better for you, I’m sorry we couldn’t save Natasha, but I knew deep down, she wanted this. She might have lost her best friend, but your whole family could have lost you. We talked about this, she knew very well what she expected in vormir, and she had talked to me about it. So, listen to the audios, there will be a surprise.

Loves,

Tony.

 

Clint plugs in the speaker, and plays the audio, he nearly choked on his tears when he heard the voice that filled his room.

“Hey there Buddy! How are you? Do you miss me? Cos, I know I’m missing you. Listen, I know you would blame yourself for my death, there was a reason why I chose to go with you to Vormir, instead of the other two places, I knew we had to make a sacrifice while on Vormir, I knew it had to be me, how could I live without you, 5 years without you was already pure torture, but have you thought how would your family feel if they came back and you’re not there for them. Clint, you will always have me, in your heart. I’m here for you always. You’re my other half and I love you for that. It has been an honour to fight along with you for many years, it really has been the best experience in my life, to be with you. To call you my best friend. You’ve shown me the world that was never so beautiful. You taught me to make new friends, you taught me how to love, and I’m thankful for that. I made so much mistakes in my life, but I’ll never regret being your friend. Live our life Barton. Make me proud.” Natasha said, her voice filled the empty void in his heart.

 

“Tony told me to record something for you, he wanted to do it but he told me I deserve this. So, Clint, did you remember the day we first met, when you had to kill me but you made that very deal that brought us together. You remember New York? Where Loki had you under control and you went to help him, it broke my heart that you nearly killed me but knowing you were back with me, and we fought together, it’s funny how I could still hear your laughter, I could still your smile, in our bedroom, when you’re fast asleep in my arms. Remember Skovia, you were amazing, I knew you wanted to retire, and it broke my heart that I can’t have my partner with me, yes Steve is great, but not having you on the field, to hear your laughter over the earpiece, or to see you smile when we ran together. When we fought against each other, I knew you choose your side, I knew you wanted us to continue to fight for our rights, I knew you Clint. But for the past 5 years, you’ve been missing and going on a killing spree, I can’t imagine my life without you. Here you are laying in my arms, as I caress your ugly hair, but you still look the same to me, you will always be my Hawkeye. How I wish we could be together forever, my best friend, but that will be selfish for you to die for me, so please, live on for me. Clint, I love you. And I will always love you.” Natasha said, as she sobs a little.

 

Clint wipes the tears on his cheeks, he remembered the very night before they went to Vormir, Natasha had asked him to accompany her to bed, as they watched a movie, she had removed his hearing aids, kissing his forehead and caress his hair, threading his fingers in them, rubbing his back, as he sleeps in her arms, feeling her heartbeat, he knew something was wrong but yet he couldn’t put his fingers on it. Natasha sacrificed herself, for him, for his family, for the team. And all he has to do is to live for her. For Natasha Romanoff, Clint whispers, as he hugs himself, and cried to afternoon away.


	6. 6th. Bruce Banner

Bruce was in his lab when Rhodey drops by, placing a package on his table, Rhodey had told him to open the package when he was free, that was like 5 hours ago, Bruce sighs and rubs his temples, he took of his glasses, putting it on the desk, he got up and walks to the package, he was curios and yet wasn’t ready to open it, he touches the beautiful handwriting on the outside, he sighs, he knows very well who it belong to. He opens it and read the note for him.

 

Bruce,

Hey there strongest Avenger. I hope you’re not in your lab right now, because I know you are the second hardworking human being I ever known. I hope Thor had already confessed to you about his feelings, cos if he doesn’t, I’m sending Loki back to earth just to annoy the shit out of him. I hope you’re working on something new, like to save the earth. And you know, to save the Avenger, I had told Thor to take over the Avengers, because knowing Steve well, he would hate himself about my death, and clearly, he’s not stable right now. I know you miss Natasha, big guy, I miss her too. And I’ll miss you when I’m gone. Take care of yourself Banner.

 

Love,

Tony.

 

Bruce smiles as he reads the letter over and over again, he had always loved Tony’s messy handwriting, he then pulls out the iPod, and plugs in his headphones, he then puts on his headphones as he went to his study corner, pouring himself some tea to accompany him.

 

“Hey there Banner, it’s me.  How have you been? I hope you’re doing fine; I hope you and Thor are already together, the sexual tension between the both of you is really too much, I know Thor loves you as much as I loved Steve. Here I am watching the both of you talking about science, in the other room, I see the stupid grin he has right now, he’s happy again, I know he doesn’t understand shit but this is kind of sweet to look at. Banner, remember the first mission we were on? When Loki took over New York, I miss that dude, I wonder how he is. Alright back to topic, I was amazed by you, honestly, the way how you carry yourself, the way how you’re always calm even if everything was going crazy. It amazes me how such a big guy was in you, when all I see if the softest Science brother, the smartest scientist and the strongest Avenger. When I lost you during Skovia, I was disappointed in myself, I lost a friend, a close one that I could call as my brother.” Tony sighs.

 

“But to have you back during the fight with Thanos, I was happy to see you again but I was afraid, as I watched Peter disappear in front of my eyes, and I can’t imagine that I would lose you again, I kept praying that they won’t take you away. I had lost Steve; I couldn’t lose you too. I keep remembering the science jokes we had, those late nights experiment we did, I will miss that. I remember you had asked me once; would I drop everything and risk my life for the Avengers. No, I won’t, but what I would do is to sacrifice myself for the world. I already had 5 years with Pepper and Morgan, that is more than enough to live a normal life. You would call me stupid, call me dumb, but honestly I will risk it all, as long as everyone can live their life.” Tony said, Bruce wipes his tears, just in time Thor had walked into his lab. Waving at him, Bruce smiles as he sits up.

 

“Bruce, please be happy from now on, that’s all I’m asking, I want you to smile more, to enjoy the little things in life, I want you to be Bruce instead of Hulk. Do everything that makes you feel better, get out of the lab, enjoy the sun, go and have your dates, have fun, be happy. Promise me that Banner, that you won’t live your life behind the walls, but get out and live a little. I love you my brother, I hope you find your happiness.” Tony said as the audio ends.

 

“I already did, Tony. I’ve found my happiness.” Bruce whispered as he took off his headphones and got up from his seat, and walks over to Thor. Thor kisses his cheeks, grinning at him stupidly.

 

“Was that Anthony’s tape that you were listening to?” Thor asked as he rest his arms around Bruce’s hips, Bruce just nods, then resting his head on Thor’s shoulders.

 

“Everything will be fine Banner, trust me. How about we get some rest, it has been a long day for us.” Thor reassures him, rubbing his back, Bruce nods in the embrace, they stayed there a while before Thor starts to yawn, and both went up to their room.


	7. Chapter 7: Peter Parker

Peter walks into his room, dumping his bag on his bed, he then throws himself on to his bed, letting out a long sigh, he had a long week with exams and projects, presentation too. He threads his fingers in his messy hair, he sighs in frustration, Aunt May knocks on his door.

 

“May I come in?” May ask.

 

“Yeah sure thing, what’s up?” Peter asked, as he sits up.

 

“How was school?” May asked him.

 

“You know, the usual thing. I’m just tired of it. And you know I have to attend the conference Happy and Mrs Potts is having, can I just skip that?” Peter asked as he looks at her.

 

“Hunny, you do know you have to do it, for Tony. Maybe you don’t have to go on patrol for tonight, you should rest up, I can call Sam or Steve for you.” May asked him, as she took a sit on his bed.

 

“No, please don’t trouble them. They have way too many things on their plates, I’ll go slightly later for my patrol then. Maybe take a nap or something.” Peter replies.

 

“What’s that?” Peter asked, as he points to the box May was holding.

 

“Oh this, I nearly forgot, James came today, he said to hands you this. He says it was a last gift from Tony.” May said, as she hands him the gift.

 

“I’ll leave you alone, I have to meet Happy for dinner tonight. I’ll go prepare myself.” May said, as she got up, and kisses his forehead and left his room. Peter sighs as he held the box close to him.

 

Peter opens the box, he smiles seeing a new suit was inside of it, and a note and an iPod, he picks the suit up, examining it, feeling the texture, smelling the new scent, he smiles even more as he opens the note Tony had written for him.

 

Peter,

Hey there Spidey, I had really wishes this letter will never get to you, I had wished and prayed that you will never get this, but if you’re reading this, then I’m sorry, I’m sorry for leaving you, not being a proper mentor to you, not being a great father figure to you. I would drop anything and everything just to ensure you’re safe in my arms again. I miss you Peter. I really do. 5 years without you, never once I stopped thinking about you. I hope you would listen to my message on the iPod. I miss you kid.

 

Loves,

Tony.

 

Peter folds the letter and places it back in to the box, he got up and grabs his headphones and lays back on the bed, he plugs the headphones in, and proceed to play the audio.

 

“Hey there Peter! How are you? I hope you’re doing fine; I miss you Pete. It has been like what, 5 years since I last saw you, I still watched the videos you used to send me, the audios, the voicemails, I still look through the photo album you made for me, I never once regretted meeting you years ago, what I know, it was never a mistake to meet such an amazing human being, you have shown me a world that I never knew I could live in. You made me feel like a father, way before Morgan existed. I shouldn’t have brought you to the war me and Steve had, but without that experience, I wouldn’t have seen your potential. You’re one amazing kid. I watched you grow and you just, wow, surprise me every time. Here I am, sitting in my lab, swiping through every news article that you made on, the videos you made with Stevie and me, the games nights we had, the movie nights we spent together, the spar sessions we all had, the training sessions you and Natasha had. I miss them kid.” Tony said, Peter lays there, remembering those memories.

 

“Peter Parker, I know this is late, but when you’re free, please meet Rhodey and Pepper, they have some forms for you to sign, I know it’s 5 years late, but I still want you to sign it. Remember the drunk promised I made with you, years back, that I wanted to change your last name to Stark-Rogers, it might come true. I wish you would give a dead man the honours to give you his last name. I want nothing but to make you my very own son. I’m proud of you, for whatever you have put yourself through, the tough fight you had alone for the past few years, I want you to know that you have the Avengers as your family, whatever happens, you can go to them. Steve, Sam, and even Bucky will have your back. I don’t want you to feel alone anymore, please Peter. I love you Peter, and I’m always proud of you, you’re like Morgan’s big brother, please take care of her, and look after her. Peter, I would rarely say this, but I love you, 3000.” Tony ended the audio with a sob.

 

Its broke Peter’s heart that his mentor had thought so much about him, during his final days, it broke his heart that they finally making his dream come true. The drunk called he had years ago, where Tony was saying that he would change Peter’s last name to Stark-Rogers, and he promised that. He remembers the training session he had with Natasha at the compound, also the jamming session he had with Clint, he also remembers the late night riding session he had with Bucky, Sam and Steve, where he rode on Bucky’s bike, as they raced under the starry nights, with Tony and Sam chasing flying above them, Rhodey too joined them. He remembers the spar sessions he had with Bucky and Sam, where he could pin Bucky down. He remembers the movie session he had with all of them, as he sat in between of Thor and Sam, and how they teased him around. He remembers hanging around in the kitchen as Natasha had made him lunch when he was busy studying. He remembers spending hours in the lab, as he discusses theories with Tony and Bruce.

 

Peter couldn’t help it but cry his eyes out, all the pain and frustration he had bottled up for the past weeks, finally bursting out, as he sobs on his bed, pulling a pillow to cover his screams, he room door was suddenly thrown open, Bucky stepped in, and rans over to the bed, he pulls Peter up, and holds him there, hugging Peter, rubbing his back, reassuring him.

 

“Cry boy, cry as much as you want. I’m here for you. Me, Sammy and Stevie are here for you. We’ll always be here for you, no matter what.” Bucky reassures him, threading his fingers in Peter’s hair, rubbing his back.

 

“We’re here for you boy, let it all out alright.” Sam said, as he walks into the room.

 

“Let’s go back to the compound alright boys, let’s have our alone time.” Steve said, as he stood by the door frame.

 

Sam decided to pack Peter’s stuff while Bucky held Peter close to him, while Steve explains to May that Peter would be spending some time with them, and she could call him again if there’s anything wrong with Peter, as they get to their car, Peter sat at the back with Bucky wrapping his arms around Peter’s small waist. Sam drove them back to the compound. The car ride was filled with sobs from Peter, Steve and Sam making small talks, with Bucky whispering reassuring words to Peter. Everything will be fine.


	8. Last Chapter

It has been 2 days since Peter was brought back to the compound, he was a mess. He didn't drink or eat when he got there, he just stayed in his room. Bucky and Sam tried to cheer him up, by bringing him some food, and even movies, he just kept to himself.

 

Steve was busy with Bruce, as they discuss about going back to the past, Steve was giving his theory about everything he knew, he was begging Bruce to give it another chance, he wants his husband back, no matter what. It upsets him how broken the team was without Tony, without Natasha, but he could only save one, and he decided to save Tony. He had discuss it with Clint, and he too agreed that it was enough to bring Tony home. As he walks up to the common area, to find Bucky and Sam together, hugging on the sofa.

 

 

“Where's Peter?” Steve asked them.

 

“Still in his room, doesn't want to get out of his bed.” Bucky said.

 

“Dude, get him food will you? I tried everything, he just doesn't want anything.” Sam said.

 

“Sure thing, I'll make his favorite. I want all of you to rest up tonight, we're on a mission tomorrow morning.” Steve said as he heads to the kitchen.

 

“What kind of mission, Cap?” Sam asked as he follow Steve to the kitchen.

 

“A mission to bring the whole team's happiness back.” Steve said as he pulls out the bread.

 

“Are you saying what i think you're saying?” Bucky asked as he sat at the island.

 

“Yes, i want to bring Tony back, but i need all of you to cooperate with me, can you guys do that?” Steve asked him, as he spreads peanut butter on the bread.

 

“Anything for Stark.” Bucky said.

 

“Same, whatever my boyfriend say.” Sam said, as he leans forward and grab the sandwich that Steve made.

 

“Hands off. These are for my son. Ask your boyfriend to make instead.” Steve said as he swats Sam's hands away, pulling his plate of sandwiches away.

 

“Well we're your team, can't you make extra for us?” Bucky said.

 

“No Bucks. I have to rush now, i need to see Peter. You both make your own sandwich please. I'll order take out for dinner. Shawarma tonight.” Steve replies them. The boys just grunts and nods at them.

 

Steve brought the sandwich up, with a can of soda. He walks to Peter's room, he knocks lightly, and enters the room.

 

“Hey there little man, you awake?” Steve asked as he walks to Peter's bed.

 

“Yeah i am.” Peter reply, as he sticks his head out of the blankets.

 

“You hungry, Pete?” Steve asked him, as he places the food on his bed.

 

“I'm not really that hungry, I'm just tired.” Peter sighs.

 

“You can call me Pops, Pete. We agreed on this, didn't we. Also eat something please, are your feelings still overwhelmed?” Steve said, as he looks at Peter.

 

“I'm okay Pops, I'm just you know, tired. So what's up Pop.” Peter asked as he sat up.

 

“Promise me you will eat, and I'll tell you what is it. Also i made your favorite sandwich.” Steve said.

 

“Pop, that is Tony's favorite sandwich too. Fine I'll eat something, just because i love you and respect you.” Peter smiles at him, as he pulls the plate close to him. He took a bite of it and smile, that was the first sandwich that Steve made for him, when he came back from a mission. Ever since then it has became his go to food, whenever Steve was home.

 

 

“Alright since you got some food in your stomach. Listen to me, don't freak out. You know how I'm supposed to return the stones to their original time line and stuff, me and Bruce have been talking about this for quite awhile, and we made plans to go a few weeks back, to bring Tony back. If you're up for it Pete. Not forcing or rushing you. Sam and Bucky will be joining us.” Steve said, as he fidgets with his fingers.

 

“What! Are you serious Steve! We're bringing Tony back!” Peter said as he nearly jumps out of his bed.

 

“I'm very sure. I need you to regain your strength and we going to start fresh tomorrow. So Shawarma night alright. Be down by 7pm, I'll go and order now. See you Pete.” Steve said, as he got up from the bed and went down.

 

The next morning, they gathered on the platform of the machine, all ready in their quantum suit, Steve stood next to Sam, while Peter was in between Bucky and Steve, while Thor was with Bruce and next to Clint, they held hand and smile at each other. As they reached the battles, they were just in time before Tony snaps his fingers. Peter runs up to him, Steve too.

 

“Tony! Stop!” Steve shouted at him, as they got close to him.

 

“Steve? What are you doing here?” Tony asked as he looks at him.

 

“Saving your stupid ass. Making sure you don't make this stupid decision.” Bucky said, as he got next to him.

 

“Well you could still make the stupid decision, but we're here with you, till the very end,” Sam said, as he stood near them.

 

“Tony, please. Let's do this together. We're a team. A family.” Peter said, as he sat next to Tony.

 

“But what are we going to do?” Tony sighs.

 

“We're going to go through this together. Everybody hold hands.” Thor said, as he held Bruce's hands, who then held onto Clint's , then Bucky and Sam, and lastly Steve and Peter.

 

“ And I am Iron man.” Tony said, as he snaps his finger, he felt the energy of the stones going through his body, he felt the warmth, the magic, everything coursing through his body. As they war ended, Tony was too tired to say anything, as he lays into Steve's arm, closing his tired eyes, and within seconds, they were back to their time line

 

“Did it work?” Peter said, as they got back on to the platform, he looks around, and Tony wasn't there.

 

“That should work.” Steve said, as he looks around too.

 

“What the hell just happen?” Bucky said as he looks at Sam, for any visible injuries.

 

“I don't know really, but that was a hella of a ride.” Sam said, as he shook his headache away.

 

“That should have worked.” Bruce said as he ran off the platform, to the control panel.

 

“What should have worked?” Tony said as he walks into the lab.

 

“Tony!” Peter shouts then ran to hug Tony.

 

“Hey! It's dad to you!” Tony said, as he pulls Peter into a hug.

 

“Tones.” Steve said, as he opens up his arms and walking to Tony.

 

“And it's hunny to you. I'm your husband for fuck sake.” Tony said

 

“Hey there foul mouth.” Sam said, as he walks with Bucky towards them.

 

“Hey there bird brain. What were all of you doing? I woke up to an empty bed and Friday said, everyone was down here in the lab.” Tony said, as he looks at them.

 

“Well we were just doing stuff.” Thor said, as me smiles to Tony.

 

“Well the only stuff that Cap have to be doing, is me. So please guys, it's a Saturday. The only day i could spent with my family. So please no more games. We're going to a baseball game later on, aren't we.” Tony said as he leans into Steve's arm.

 

“Yes love, how bout we get going then. We might not get a good seat. Let's go Peter.” Steve said, as he puts an arm over Peter's shoulders.

 

“Alright let me call Harley, since we promised him also. You both go and get in the shower alright. And Steve! Wear your baseball shirt this time, I'm not approving you wearing something like an old man, you're married to a billionaire. So please baseball shirt for today, I'll get Pepper to work on your fashion sense.” Tony said, as he walks next to Steve.

 

“Yes Steve! Don't dress like you're from the 40's. We're in 2023, dress like someone from the future.” Natasha said as she walks up to them.

 

“Natasha!” Clint cried out as he ran over to Natasha.

 

“Hey i missed you too buddy.” Natasha said as she hugs him.

 

“How? How did you get back here?” Clint asked her.

 

“I took my bike here?” Natasha replies with a chuckle.

 

“I'm being serious Natasha! I saw you died.” Clint starts to choke on his tears.

 

“That's crazy honestly, we hanged out yesterday night, when you told me you need to go on a mission with Steve today.' Natasha replied.

 

“What is happening?” Clint asked as he looks at the gang, only for them to shrug their shoulders and shook their head.

 

“It's a mystery honestly. Our life is just one mysterious cycle.” Tony said before the left the lab, with his husband and son.

 


End file.
